If I Could Be With You
by Bunbun N. Eies the First
Summary: Loli is an otaku who is especially fond of One Piece. Something strange happens one day, and this fangirl ends up being transported to an unknown place by the sea. Could it be that her wish to meet Luffy is coming true or is something else going on? If so, will an impossible love somehow blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Bunn-chan: Hiya, it's a new fan fic from me. I'm a fan of One Piece so I thought I definitely need to write a fan fic for it too! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Loli laid on her bed, holding her head up on her elbows. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the latest episode of her favorite anime, One Piece. Her telly was an old box one; she wasn't complaining since she managed to get it for free when her neighbor thought that no one would want to buy it anyway. She had bought the DVD online and this was the very last episode.

The room she was in had pink walls, but they were hardly visible because of all the posters that even covered the ceiling. Besides the telly, the whirring of a fan, ticking of the clock, and the strangled noises of the DVD player which had run a marathon added to the white noise which could be heard by the people passing the streets below.

Soon the credits of the episode rolled in. Loli squealed and rolled over to look at her posters on the ceiling. She stared deeply into smiling eyes of the character on the poster. Loli could stare at it for hours. As she did, she thought about the episodes she had just watched and her thoughts then wished that someone like him could be real. She turned to her side and stared out the window. A slow rain started. Loli slowly drifted off into sleep.

Loli was startled awake by the sudden sound of thunder. The telly and DVD player which she left on, turned off, and she assumed that it was a power outage. She went downstairs to look for candles or something. From behind her, someone started yelling. It was her father and he had a bottle of something unknown he was drinking; it was inside a brown paper bag so Loli couldn't tell. Between the thunder and alcohol, what he was saying was not making any sense. Suddenly he swung his hand over her head. The bottle stuck her and she fell back.

Loli wanted to cry. She was so happy earlier inside her room. She could remain in her own little world there, but it felt ruined. She pretended she could understand what he was saying and just ran to her room. Locking the door, she cried. She knew that it could be worse. Her father was a drunk, but he wasn't abusive so that was probably an accident earlier. It was times like that when she felt like the most miserable person in the world, but she tried to tell herself she wasn't. She felt so alone, but she tried to tell herself, she had Luffy and his crew.

The rain had finally calmed itself. Loli opened the window. She wished hard that she could be with Luffy. She knew it was unreasonable. Anime wasn't real and again she told herself that her life wasn't so bad. She could live through it and yet it didn't stop the tears. As she cried, a shooting star passed. Suddenly the wind picked up.

The rain started fast and began going into her room. She tried to close her window, but she was pushed back. A storm blew into her room carrying her into the telly. Loli screamed, unsure of what was happening.

* * *

When Loli woke up, she could feel sand beneath her. The ocean's sounds echoed in her ears. She sat, looking at the waves for second. It was pretty, the view. When she finally gained sense, she scolded herself,"Loli, now is not the time to admire the scenery! Where the bloody hell am I!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loli didn't know what to do so she plopped herself in the sand. She had never been to the beach before. She wondered if this is what sand on the beach really felt like. Then her attention turned to the sea's breeze. It was so relaxing and the water itself looked so clear and clean. She wondered how hard she had hit her head for her to be thinking this was all real.

Loli sighed. She didn't want to enjoy this beautiful place anymore than she already had. If she let herself enjoy it more only to find out it was all just a dream, she'd really be miserable going back to reality. Loli sighed again. A sudden rustling came from the coconut tree she was sitting under. She looked up to see a coconut dangling loosely. It took her a while to realize that it was going to fall and when she noticed it. She screamed and crawled away as fast as she could.

"Heh?", Loli heard someone say as he crawled down the tree. Loli almost fainted. She squeled.

"Ah, is something wrong with you? You must be hungry too, right?", Loli knew this voice anywhere. She really wanted to hug Luffy, but was that allowed. Then she realized that if this was all just a dream, then she wouldn't hold back. She glomped Luffy and squeezed as hard as she could.


End file.
